The Dearthlands
Dearthlands is a limited time only city that occurred in July 2014. Dearthlands lasted seven days. Lore He saunters unhurriedly on horseback through the parched plains, unfazed by the heat, the aridity, the emptiness. As he passes, creatures cry out in desperated, dying gasps and growls, yearning for an end to their misery. Their stomachs tear at them from within, self-consuming, driving these creatures to their madness. The riders leaves no footprints, but his path is undeniable. For in his wake, he leaves bodies...bodies famished beyond despair. And for the few creatures who muster the strength and willpower to live...it's eat or be eaten. Famine has arrived, bringing starvation and desperation along with him, and Merlin has tasked you with saving the Dearthlands! Bring Merlin the most Emberfruit to help abet the gut wrenching hunger, and he shall reward you handsomely. Equip Mara of the Sand, Kel the Earthbringer, Ageless Scorpion and The Prophet to boost your Emberfruit findings with every step! *Mara of the Sand: 15 bonus Emberfruit *Kel the Earthbringer: 15 bonus Emberfruit *Ageless Scorpion: 5 Bonus Emberfruit *The Prophet: 5 Bonus Emberfruit Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses *Tier 2 cards grant 2x bonuses *Tier 3 cards grant 4x bonuses *Tier 4 cards grant 10x bonuses Only those who collect the most will win the top prizes. But be wary, for Famine roams the plains...along with brother Pestilence. Dearthlands Battles Upon entering The Dearthlands you see the Menu options and your personal scoreboard/rank. You are given 4 choices in which you face different levels of Pestilence, Famine and also see the four different tier's artwork. In all tier's, you have a chance to win Pestilence boss card. *Apocalyptic requires 20 stamina points per turn but yields better rewards. You see Tier 4 artwork for Pestilence and Famine. *Formidable requires 15 stamina points per turn. You see Tier 3 artwork. *Middling requires 10 stamina points per turn. You see Tier 2 artwork. *Merciful requires 5 stamina points per turn. You see Tier 1 artwork. Rank Awards Reward Ladder Original post: http://community.kabam.com/forums/showthread.php?292726-Deathlands-Reward-Ladder-(Updated) *150 - 15 Tickets *200 - 30 Tickets *400 - 1 Stam / Mana Pot *600 - 2 Stam / Mana Pot *1200 - 4 Stam / Mana Pot *1600 - 20x Ticket / 1x Streak *2000 - 30x Ticket / 1x Streak *2500 - 40x Ticket / 1x Streak *3000 - Brown Donkey *3500 - Brown Donkey *4000 - Grey Mule *4500 - Archmage / Grey Mule *5000 - Vanguard / Grey Mule *6000 - Paladin / Grey Mule *7000 - Sun Mage / Grey Mule *8000 - 5 Mana / Stam Pots *9000 - 5 Mana / Stam Pots *10000 - Gold & Grey Mule *12000 - 2x Summon Stone *14000 - 2x Summon Stone *16000 - 4x Summon Stone *18000 - 4x Summon Stone *20000 - 6x Summon Stone *23000 - 6x Summon Stone *26000 - 8x Summon Stone *29000 - 8x Summon Stone *32000 - 10x Summon Stone *35000 - 10x Summon Stone *40000 - 10x Summon Stone / 5 Stam / 5 Mana Potion *45000 - 15x Summon Stone *50000 - 15x Summon Stone / 5 Stam / 5 Mana Potion *100000 - 5x Mystery Chest Every 15000 thereafter: 5 Summon Stones Possible Chest Rewards *Mara *Kel *Prophet *Scorpion *Famine *5 SS *10 SS *15 SS *5 MP *10 MP *15 MP *5 SP *10 SP *15 SP *210 Gems *420 Gems Category:Events